


One mirror

by Ladyphantom5965



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyphantom5965/pseuds/Ladyphantom5965
Summary: One trip to the circus that will last a lifetime.





	One mirror

I never did like the circus, was mostly due to the clowns but I just didn’t like the concept altogether. The American fair had once again come to town and my friend Rachel was so excited to go, she had been grinning the whole bus ride there. A big crowd was already heading towards the large circus tent as we go off the bus,

`Remind me again why I had to come with you, why couldn’t you of taken your boyfriend, you know James the guy you love` I had asked this question a few times now but it didn’t seem to affect her in anyway, so I obviously kept asking it,

`Because you are my bestie so we should be going together and secondly James is terrified of clowns so there was no chance of him going` she does know I`m afraid of clowns but she doesn’t believe me due to the fact I love horror movies,

`Rachel I truly am scared of clowns, just because I watch all these scary films doesn’t mean I`m not scared of anything, you don’t see me going down to a basement to play with scary dolls and spiders do you` she didn’t care she just kept walking. Unfortunately, so did I which annoyed me even more.

Arriving at the main entrance to the circus site made me very nervous. A tall man stood by handing out tickets to people smiling to every single person which just made me cringe. I walked by on the other side of Rachel, so she was the one to receive the tickets and not me, that didn’t stop the man from smiling at me as I quickened my pace,

`Honestly, I don’t know what you are so worried about, the circus is great, everybody is so happy and cheerful`

`I`d rather go to the dentist` she sighed and gave me my ticket which I accepted reluctantly. The show wasn’t due to start for a while, so we wondered round the site taking part in a few games, one of my favourites was the shooting range, I liked to consider my self a good shot. Wanting to show of my skills to Rachel I payed the tender and took aim, luck was on my side and I managed to win a small stuffed pink dragon, I gave it to Rachel as she loved anything pink, she was like a big child and I was just a bad,

`Thanks Sarah its so cute` she kissed it and held on to it like it would float away if she didn’t. We grabbed ourselves a drink and some popcorn for the show and made our way towards the large circus tent, up till now I was pretty calm going around the place, but now walking towards the brightly lit tent I started to worry again, and Rachel noticed,

`It`s okay Sarah the show is only for half an hour, then we will go grab a bite to eat` she grabbed my hand and squeezed it making me feel a little better but was not enough to overcome my sense of dread. The place was pretty packed out already even though the show wasn’t due to start for another 10 minutes,

`I`m going to pop to the toilet a second, ill be back before the show starts I promise` I smiled as she got up and left the tent, not seconds later a couple sat down in front both having the weirdest conversation and I couldn’t help but listen to,

`Remind me again Doctor why we are at the circus? ` Doctor? I could only guess that was a nickname or something, if so it’s a weird nickname,

`Because I like going to the circus, the animals the clowns and all the other stuff in between. I love it. Its like a birthday present but huge` he threw his hands around whilst he was speaking, maybe he belonged to the circus. The lights dimed and a light applause filled the tent, but Rachel hadn’t come back yet, maybe there is a queue for the toilets I thought, not thinking much of it I stayed in my seat and watched the show. The first act was a fire eater, it was so intense I could feel the heat lick my face. Then came the lion tamer, not being a fan of animals in the circus I wasn’t overly fond of this act unlike the rest. Coming up to the final act I noticed that Rachel still hadn’t come back, now I was worried, did she have an accident or something? Did she feel ill and went home without telling me? I could feel my anxiety rising in me and I wanted to leave as soon as I could. I stood up to leave when suddenly all the lights went out, it was so dark I couldn’t see my feet in front of me so reluctantly I sat back down. A single light pointed towards the top of the tent, within the time the lights were out, a net was laid across, above was a tight rope and there standing at the end of the rope was Rachel. I couldn’t believe what I was seeing, there she stood all glammed up and in a pink tutu 30 feet up in the air. I wanted to shout out her name but I thought, was this all part of the show, was she part of the circus, if so if I distract her she could have a serious accident, so for the time being I kept quiet watching her every move. Slowly she walked along the rope and my hear was in my mouth, why would she keep this a secret from me? Was it because she knew I didn’t like the circus so it would upset her if I knew about this? Halfway across the rope she wobbled slightly, and I let out a small whisper hoping she would hear it,

`Come on Rachel you can do this` she straightened up and carried on her way, the woman in front of me turned around to face me,

`Do you know her? ` she whispered, her friend fixated on Rachel,

`She`s my friend she came here with me to the circus. She told me she had to go to the toilet` I couldn’t take my eyes of her as she reached the end of the rope,

`You didn’t know she was taking part? ` I didn’t reply for as soon as Rachel had finished her act I jumped out of my seat and hot footed it towards the exit. There was already a huge crowd gathering outside the tent and I was panicking to go and find Rachel, so I pushed past the crowd and went around the back of the tent where all the other acts were waiting. I couldn’t see Rachel anywhere, so I went back round to the front of the tent and waited for her. An hour went by and still no sign of her. No phone calls no messages. Where was she? It was then I noticed the couple from earlier coming over to me, the guy had the weirdest outfit, not to mention the bow tie which he kept mucking with,

`Doctor this was the girl from earlier, she said she knows the tightrope girl` he was obviously still very excited from the performance,

`I was saying to Clara that was amazing what your friend did, had me on the edge of my seat` I kept checking my phone to see if Rachel had messaged me, but she hadn’t still,

`That`s the thing see I didn’t know she could do that; she and I came here to the circus to watch the show because she loves the circus, I obviously didn’t know she loved it this much`

`So you weren’t aware that she was going to partake in the actual performance, did she ever mention anything about tightrope walking or anything similar? `

`Nothing at all. We sat down in the tent and she told me she had to go to the toilet, but she never came back, I`ve looked everywhere. I`ve tried calling her, messaging her but she isn’t reply. I`m really worried about her` Clara took my hand and squeezed it gently,

`Don’t worry, we`ll find her wont we Doctor` they both smiled which felt a little reassuring, but it didn’t make finding Rachel any more daunting,

`Of course, we will get you both back in time for fish and chips` bit odd but funny as well. The circus was pretty much deserted now, so it made it easier for us to look around. We made out way to the main tent and went around the back, luckily no one was around so we went in the back of the tent. All the props from the acts were at the back including Rachels bag, I grabbed it and checked her phone, it was filled with missed calls and messages from me, looking further around me and Clara found a large object draped over with a thick blanket, curious we took hold of the blanket and pulled it off. There stood a large mirror encased in rich coloured wood all polished and dust free, at the top of the mirror was an engravement, neither of us had a clue what it meant so Clara called over the Doctor, surely if we don’t know he wouldn’t know either, it took him just a moment to figure it out which surprised me greatly,

`Darkness looks through us all` all three of us looked deeply into the mirror and saw a shadow whip past behind us, we all turned around immediately but saw nothing, silence filled the tent as none of us dared to move or speak,

`Doctor? ` Clara whispered and he instantly held a finger to his lips and pointed towards the exit. Clara had grabbed my hand, but I refused to move as I saw over in the corner staring at all three of us, a shadow half hidden behind a crate. It was dimly lighted tent so I might have missed the spectre, but against the brown crate its head stood out to me clear as day,

`Hello there` the doctor said loudly, he fiddled with his bowtie and took a step forward,

`I`m the Doctor, this is Clara and Sarah. No need to fear us we won’t hurt you` the spectre pulled away from the crate a little more as the doctor spoke to it,

`Were looking for a girl called Rachel? You haven’t seen her by chance, have you? ` it now moved away from the crate and stood in full sight, the thing was completely black but had the outline of a human,

`Can you speak at all? Do you understand what I`m saying? ` the spectre stood there with no hint that it understood what the doctor was saying.

`Doctor what is it? ` the wind had brought in a death like chill into the tent begging me to go home and forget all about tonight,

`Its nothing` me and Clara both looked at him confused, but how can this thing be nothing, it`s stood in front of us, it`s moving,

`Doctor what do you mean its nothing when its something, we are all looking at it, its there` Clara said without a breath, the doctor walked closer to the spectre and shone a green light all over its dark form,

`technically there isn’t anything there, you would call it a ghost but there are not such things as ghost. Nothing showed up on the sonic meaning there is nothing their to pick up on, like a shadow. You can see it, but it is nothing more than the eyes reflection. You would call it a mind trick. But in this case, it’s a mirror trick` I could feel the chill again but this time it came from behind me, were the mirror stood,

` There is a tale of a mirror that can take the soul away from any being. It was created back in the dawn of time by a being who wasn’t satisfied with his life, well to be more exact his from. Oddly enough his form wasn’t much different to a human like you both. So, he called upon the stars asking them to give him another chance, another option. They gave him a mirror. He placed his soul inside the mirror and left his form to fade away into nothing. For centuries he watched the whole of time and space pass him by, always searching for a new body for his soul to be placed in. but he made a mistake. He couldn’t find another one he deemed fit. So, he asked the stars to take back the mirror and return to him his form. But the stars ignored him. Angered but his greed and lack of gratefulness they left his soul in the mirror for all eternity. The mirror fell through time and space, forever drifting, unable to find a home. `

`Until now` all the circus acts stood at the mouth of the tent blocking our exit, the ringleader stepped toward the doctor,

`I am deeply honoured that you so much about the mirror of stars, Doctor was it? ` me and Clara moved away from the mirror as the ringleader stepped in front of it. The spectre had now moved to the side of the mirror, its fingers clasping onto the edge of the frame,

` I`ve been around, probably a lot more than I should but why stop now eh. So, tell me, how did you come to inhabit this form? ` he asked the question with a stern tone,

`I have long since lost my anger and pain against the universe, my vain took over and I lost myself. Finally, I landed here, Earth. Such a funny little planet full of strange creatures. I came to a shop, full of antiques from the world’s past, covered in dust and cobwebs. I stood there for many years collect dust myself, until one day a human stood in front of me and I instantly felt a connection, we didn’t communicate bodily but mentally we understood each other, for the first time in my existence I had someone to speak to` the spectre moved away from the mirror and stood next to the ringleader, at that point I knew who the shadow belonged to,

` that’s him isn’t it, that’s the man soul standing next to you? ` the ringleader looked to his side at the shadow, he then sighed heavily,

`the human was dying, a disease of the body that couldn’t be cured, I did everything I could to save his body, but I couldn’t. his soul faded away and I was suddenly lonely again. I needed another soul to join me in this futile existent. And now I do again, someone younger` it was then the doctor and Clara faced the mirror, I also turned to face the mirror, tears pooled in my eyes as looking directly out of the mirror stood Rachel, emotionless and empty. I placed my hand against the mirror hoping to feel her, but all I felt was the ice cold of the mirror against my skin,

`If you didn’t cross the line before you did now` the Doctor voiced lowered as he stood inches away from the ringleader,

`You had no right to take this man’s body and you certainly don’t have the right to places that’s girl’s soul in that mirror. How much of a fight did this man put up before you chucked his soul into that mirror? Better yet a more important question what was the man’s name? ` at once the ringleader was speechless, he had not expected that question and so had no answer for the doctor, the shadow looked towards the ringleader, though it showed no emotion I could feel the shadow thinking the same thing,

`It’s a simple question at the end of the day. You have been with this person for so many years and I`m sure at some point he told you his name. So, come on tell what his name is? His life story? His wife? His children? Anything personal that ever happened in his? His eye colour? Hair colour? Height? Tell me his name! ` it made me feel sick to my stomach as he shouted at the man. Me and Clara held onto each other as the room got cold again,

`You’re not sorry at all about the way you acted in the past, you were vain then and you still are now. All you care about is your own miserable excuse you call existence. I am over a thousand years old; I have travelled the stars and I have met so many of your kind. The ones who are given everything they could possibly dream of, but it is never enough. Nothing will ever be enough` he pulled out an odd pen and aimed it at the mirror. A green light flashed against the mirror and a cracked rippled on the glass. Me and Clara moved out of the way as the mirror shattered into nothing, leaving only the wooden back. The ringleader shouted out in pain as the other acts collapsed onto the floor,

`The universe gave you a chance to redeem yourself, now they can take you back! ` the ringleader exploded in a flash of light leaving nothing but his hat which feel to the ground.

The acts had woken up not having any memory of what happened before they came to the circus. The doctor and Clara had taken the rest of the mirror away to get rid of it and I simply sat by a fire holding onto a steamy hot chocolate Clara had given me. All I did was stare deep into the fire, Rachel had not returned at I was starting to think she would never come back, I wanted to cry but the fire had dried up my tears,

`Right, we`ve gotten rid of the rest of the mirror and the hat, very nice hat by the way might frame it, all is well in the world` Clara had sat down next to me with her own hot chocolate whilst the doctor was once again flinging his hands around,

`Doctor? ` Clara gave him a look and he realised what he had missed out,

`Ah right yes Rachel and lack of` he sat down opposite me and Clara, he had a sad look in his eyes and I already knew what he was going to say,

`How long have you know Rachel? ` I was almost angry by his question, why would he ask me such a thing?

`What kind of question is that? Do you honestly think I can’t take the fact that my friend isn’t coming back? Well I can tell you now I`m not the wet blanket you think I am so feel free to not sugar coat the fact that Rachel has gone for good. I`ve known her for 5 years. We met oddly enough in an antique shop, we both came across a small face mirror, it was the most beautiful mirror I`ve ever seen, Rachel then came by and settled on the mirror. I wanted to by the mirror but I can see it in her eyes how much she wanted to buy it so I said to her for us to both come back next week and if the mirror was still here, she could have it. So, the week after we both met again at the antique shop and we found the mirror, I then knew I was wrong about the mirror, looking at Rachel and her love for that mirror, I knew standing there in that silly old shop that I loved her with every part of my being` I could feel the tears in my eyes again, Clara held my hand in hers, I took a deep breath and sipped at my hot drink,

`I hate myself for never telling her how much I loved her. I was terrified that she didn’t feel the same for me, so we just remained friends. I wish that I told her when I could, but I couldn’t bring myself to do so` the doctor came around to me and Clara and placed a gentle hand on my back,

`Well Sarah, you needn’t worry about telling her, as she heard everything. Look behind you` confused by what he meant I looked at Clara and she agreed with him, I turned my head around and there stood Rachel in her circus outfit, she glowed in the darkness like the light of a candle, the doctor took my drink from me and I went over to her, she held out her hand to me, I was cautious about holding her hand but her smile cleared that up for me, her hand was so soft and warm in mine it reached my heart,

`I don’t understand, are you here? ` her other handheld my cheek, I could see the tears forming in her eyes as well as mine,

` I`m sorry Sarah, I have been around a lot longer than you think. Remember what I told you about the circus? ` the world around us fell away and was replaced by colourful tents and laughing children. It was daytime and all around us were circus people and happy families running around having a great time. Sarah led me through the crowds of people, none of them payed us any attention as we carried on. She soon led me to the main circus tent where a huge poster stood above the entrance, the ringleader centred the poster along with the fire eater and the lion tamer, and there at the bottom of the poster was Rachel in all her glory,

`I don’t get it? Why are we here? ` she watched the children run into the tent with their candyfloss and peanuts,

`I`ve always been here, the circus is part of me. I came here with the mirror. You saw the other me in the mirror. Breaking the mirror has freed me to travel the stars and be one with the circus` it was night again and Sarah glowed ever brighter,

`Please don’t leave me, I love you more than you will ever know. Stay with me here` I held her hand against my heart,

`I never thought I could ever love anyone the way I love you Sarah, part of me will always be with you. And one day we will travel the stars together. As one` her warmth touched every part of my being as our lips crushed against each other. One day we will be together, traveling the stars as one.


End file.
